Sarah and Kim's past
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: If you've read 'Spirit animals' you know who Sarah and Kim are. Well, this is their past, and how the 3 girls met up. Enjoy! Story is better that summary. Rated for freedom to write
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I made a story about Kim and Sarah's past. i'm going to start with Sarah and how she ended up at the school. Enjoy!**

_Sarah/ 5 years old:_

I'm sitting outside the office of my school. My mom and dad were in there with the principal. I got in trouble…again. It wasn't really my fault! Tiffany started it by shoving a defenseless girl into the trash can. So I decided to help…by pulling tiffany's hair. Then things got ugly. I grabbed someone's tray of mashed potatoes and gravy and threw it into her face. She responded by spilling milk on my head. Then that's when the principal came in. He called our parents. Because this was a first time for Tiffany, she was suspended for a week. Me? I was to be expelled I just knew it.

My parents came out. My dad didn't look happy but my mother was worried. "Sarah. Go get your things and let's go." I grabbed my things that were by me and left with my parents. When we got home I put my stuff up and sat at the table. I knew I was going to get in trouble. My mom and dad sat across from me. "Sarah. I'm disappointed. That's the 12th school this month!" "I know" I mumbled. My dad always yelled. "Sarah if you don't sharpen up, I'll-""Wait Jeff! I think I know something that can help." My mom got up from the table and went into the kitchen.

When she came out, she showed my dad a brochure. _Marty Opienhimer School of Performing Arts._ "Mom, no! Not that place!" She ignored me. "Well, Jeff?" My dad looked at it then smiled. "This is perfect." "Mom! Dad!" My dad stood up. "Sarah my mind is made." "I'll just get expelled." "Not this time. They will discipline you to be a lovely young lady." "Sarah, give it a chance." I sighed. "Go pack your things sweetie." I got up. "For how long?" They look at each other. "Hard to say." "Honey, I'll pack for you." My mom left. I sat down on the couch. How long will I last this time?

At dinner, my parents started talking about the school. I picked at my dinner. They were always sending me away. They even sent me to a private school and I got expelled. I was the only kid there, and I got expelled! My parents never seem to notice me unless I get in trouble. I sighed. "Mom? Can I be excused? I'm…tired" "Sure sweetheart." I got up and went to my room. I turned on the light and gasped. She packed everything! It was all in luggage by my door. There was a pair of pajamas on the bed. I started to get tears in my eyes.

I went back to the dining room "Sarah" I turned to my mother, who was standing up. "You-You want to get rid of me!" "No, Sarah we-" But I didn't listen. I turned and ran out the door. "Sarah!" I ran down the street, my eyes filled with tears, making my vision blurry. I ran down the dark streets. I then ran into an alley, where I tripped. Instead of getting up, I cried. They never did this before. It felt like they never really loved me. I cried there, covered in mud and gravel. I heard footsteps and whispering. I heard my dad's voice. "Sarah" "Go-Go away!" They stopped talking, then my dad picked me up. He carried me home.

He set me down on the couch as my mom went to get a washcloth to clean me up. "Now, Sarah. Please understand. We aren't trying to get rid of you. It's just…this isn't a regular school. You stay there like you do at home, but there a more people." I sniffed. My mom came back with a washcloth and cleaned me up. "Sweetheart, you have to-" "Understand, I know! I-I've heard that many times before!" My mom sighed. "Sarah…We want to spend time with you, but…we can't. So that you don't feel grief, you'll go to this school okay?" I sniffed again and nodded. I was tired. "At least…give it a try?" I nodded and yawned. "When…When do I leave?" "Tomorrow afternoon." I yawned again. My dad picked me up and set me on my bed. I instantly fell asleep. But not before I heard both my parents say "We love you Sarah."

I waited in front of the school. I took a deep breath. We walked in and my parents went to get me registered. It was the first day. I went and sat down in some seats by the office. I then noticed a girl with blonde hair come out of the office with her mother. The mother knelt down and talked to her daughter. Then there was honking and yelling. The mother sighed and kissed her daughter's forehead and left. The girl came and sat down, not noticing me. She looked like she was crying. "Hi." She jumped, noticing me. "H-h-h-h-i" We sat in silence. Then my parents came out and told me good-bye. "Good luck Sarah. " "We'll come see you at your first concert, okay?" I nodded. They both kissed me and left. "Okay, girls, let's go." A lady was going to take us to our room. The blonde girl got up and we walked to a room. The lady opened the door…and there stood another girl.

**Well, you already know what happens from here. Anyway, Kim's story will be next, and it's kinda sad. But hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is Kim's story and you will understand why she is so shy now. Hope you enjoy!**

_Kim/ 5 years old:_

I'm sitting in the hall closet, my knees tucked in my chest. I know my dad would be home soon, and I always hid from him. He never liked to see me. His hair was a blond-brown mix, and he always wore old raggedy clothes. I looked like my mom, who had blond hair that was always in a bun. I heard the door open. "Mark, where-?" "Shut up, Susan. Where's the rat?" Before she could answer, the door opened and light poured in. My dad towered over me. He pulled me out. "C'mon." He dragged me towards the car and shoved me in the back seat.

I knew where we were going. We were going to the bar where my dad always goes. He would take me there to see if I could guilt people into giving me money. My dad drank a lot and I knew he was drunk now. He was speeding down the street. _Wee-Woo! Wee-Woo!_ "Get down!" I lay down and looked as sick as I could. The policed pulled me dad over. "My kid is sick" The police glanced at me. I couldn't say anything because my dad would punish me. "Go on" We sped down. When we got to the bar, my dad shoved me to sit in front with a battered hat. "Stay here and don't move!"

He went inside and I stayed outside and cried. It wasn't hard and I wasn't faking. I hated my dad. I saw people drop money in the hat. "T-Thank you" I whispered. I sat there and I saw a family across the street. It was a man and woman and a little boy. They looked happy. Why couldn't I live with a family like that? "And stay out!" My dad was thrown out the door. He staggered up and picked up the hat and stared into it. He roughly grabbed me and threw me in the car.

When we got home, he grabbed me and shoved me through the door. "This is it?! All you could get!?" He threw the hat down and money went everywhere. "Where did you get this? Kim?" "T-The b-""Shut up!" "T-The Bar!" "Mark! You took her there?!" "I told you to shut up!" I ran out to my room and slammed the door. I could hear them fight. "Why on earth did you take her there?!" "Shut up…" "No! You're using your daughter! And you're cutting into her college fund that I worked for!" "I said shut up!" I cried harder.

The door was thrown open and I was dragged out to the living room. "You're not taking her anywhere!" "Susan, move!" My mom was blocking the door. "No, she's my daughter too! And you are not-!" "I said move!" He slapped her and she crumpled. "Mom!" I pulled my wrist free and ran to her side. "M-Mom?" My dad wretched me back up. "L-Let go of me! I-I hate you!" _Smack!_ Pain filled my cheek. "You don't touch her!" My mother pulled me out of my father's hands. He shoved us aside and went out the door. My mom knelt down and looked at me. "Kim…I'm afraid I have to…have to put you somewhere else." "W-Where?" "A school. You'll be safe there" I sniffed and nodded.

When we left for the school the next day, I know my mom went into the 'special' money that was for me. We went out of the office after I got registered. "Now don't worry you'll be safe, okay?" I nodded. There was honking and my dad yelled for my mom. She sighed. "Goodbye, my little angel."

She kissed me on the forehead and left. I walked over and sat by a girl with orange hair. "Hey" "H-h-h-h-I" "C'mon girls" We followed a lady who was taking us to out room. When the door opened, we saw another little girl our age.

**How many of you feel sorry for Kim? It actually hurt to type that. And to let you know, all the stuff that happens comes from my mind, none of this actually happened to me, so don't worry. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this is a little bit past the time when the girls met, and I'll do Amanda's POV. Enjoy!**

_Amanda POV/5 years old:_

Me, Sarah, and Kim were in our room. Kim was worried. "W-what if we mess up? W-What if we do it wrong?" "That's kinda the same as messing up" Kim ignored Sarah. "W-What if Marisa makes fun of us!?" "Kim, calm down!" We were here for about 2 weeks, and one girl already tried to prove she's the best. She took a few deep breaths. "O-Okay you're right" There was a knocking at the door. Our favorite dance teacher, Ms. Julian, was going to escort us to the stage room, where we were going to see how good we were. "C'mon girls"

We followed her down the hallway. When we got backstage, we saw Marisa come off stage. "Ignore her" I whispered. But poor Kim. "Kim!" Marisa came behind her. She was a bit taller than us. "Looks like you guys are next" She whispered to Kim, but she was loud enough for a couple people to hear. "Be sure not to get stage sickness" "Hey Barbie, back off!" Sarah called Marisa Barbie, mostly cause there wasn't that much of a difference.

Marisa scoffed then walked off. Kim took a deep gasp. "Oh thank goodness she left I couldn't hold my breath any longer!" I sighed. "Well, we can do this, right?" The girls nodded. "Amanda, Kim, and Sarah" "Well lets go" We stepped out on to the small stage. There was a lady with glasses at a stand grading us. I took a deep breath, as did the girls. The music started.

_Wide awake: Katy Perry_

_I'm wide awake (x3) _

_Yeah, I was in the dark _

_I was falling hard _

_With an open heart _

_I'm wide awake _

_How did I read the stars so wrong _

_I'm wide awake _

_And now it's clear to me _

_That everything you see _

_Ain't always what it seems _

_I'm wide awake _

_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long _

_(Pre-Chorus) _

_I wish I knew then _

_What I know now _

_Wouldn't dive in _

_Wouldn't bow down _

_Gravity hurts _

_You made it so sweet _

_Till I woke up on _

_On the concrete _

_(Chorus) _

_Falling from cloud nine _

_Crashing from the high _

_I'm letting go tonight _

_(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9 _

_I'm wide awake _

_Not losing any sleep _

_I picked up every piece _

_And landed on my feet _

_I'm wide awake _

_Need nothing to complete myself - nooohooo _

_I'm wide awake _

_Yeah, I am born again _

_Outta the lion's den _

_I don't have to pretend _

_And it's too late _

_The story's over now, the end _

_(Pre-Chorus) _

_I wish I knew then _

_What I know now _

_Wouldn't dive in _

_Wouldn't bow down _

_Gravity hurts _

_You made it so sweet _

_Till I woke up on _

_On the concrete _

_(Chorus) _

_Falling from cloud nine _

_Crashing from the high _

_I'm letting go tonight _

_I'm Falling from cloud 9 _

_Thunder rumbling _

_Castles crumbling _

_I am trying to hold on _

_God knows that I tried _

_Seeing the bright side _

_I'm not blind anymore _

_(Chorus) _

_Falling from cloud nine _

_Crashing from the high _

_(Ya' know) I'm letting go tonight _

_I'm falling from cloud 9 _

_I'm wide awake (x5)_

We all were a bit out of breath. "Well…" We looked up to see…the principal! "In all my years of teaching…I've never seen such good dancers and singers." "They are extraordinary!" The lady grading us was astonished. "Girls, you are wonderful!" "What?!" Marisa was shocked. We all smiled. When we went back stage, we shrieked and hugged each other. "Don't think that you're better than me" Marisa stomped over. "I'm still the best!" "Well, we're not afraid of you!" "You should be" She growled and walked off.

I turned back to the girls. "We'll show her…won't we?" "You bet!" "Uh-huh" We hugged each other, proud of ourselves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this is another songfic chapter, but…well, I can't explain it it's…its too difficult…just read…**

_Kim/ 5 1/2 years:_

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Our first performance! I'm so excited! We had new dance out fits. It was a tang top and a skirt that were at the knee. We even got to pick our favorite colors! We were waiting backstage for our performance. I could barely breathe! "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" "I know! Our first performance!" Amanda was peeking through the curtain, looking at all the people coming. Me and Sarah looked too. I felt my knees go weak at what I saw. So…many…people! Sarah did a small wave and a man and 2 woman waved back. "Are those your parents. "Uh huh" Amanda did a wave and 2 old people waved back. "My grandparents" I looked around. I couldn't see my mother.

I sighed…then saw her. Front row, hair in a bun. She saw me and waved. I lightly waved back. "Okay girls, you're getting ready to go on!" We got away from the curtain. "Okay, so you know your routine?" We nodded. "Good" The director went on stage. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Tonight…" While she talked, I felt butterflies in my stomach. "I-I think I'm gonna be sick" "Don't worry we'll be fine! Remember, Enemies never, sisters forever." "One more time." We put our hands in the middle. "Enemies never, sisters forever!" "And now, introducing our little dancers! Come on out girls!"

We walked out on stage. And we took our places. The director pointed to the man playing the music. And it started.

_Grenade: Ariana Grenade(try to listen in a little kid's voice, Amanda is singing and Sarah and Kim sing in some places)_

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live _

_Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give _

_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss _

_Had your eyes wide open, why were they open? _

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash _

_You tossed it in the trash, you did _

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked _

_'Cause what you don't understand is _

_I'd catch a grenade for ya _

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya _

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya _

_You know I'd do anything for ya _

_I would go through all this pain _

_Take a bullet straight through my brain _

_Yes, I would die for you, baby _

_But you won't do the same _

_No, no, no, no _

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb _

_Tell the devil I said hey, when you get back to where you're from _

_Mad boy, bad boy, that's just what you are, yeah _

_You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car _

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash _

_You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did _

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked _

_'Cause what you don't understand is _

_I'd catch a grenade for ya _

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya _

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya _

_You know I'd do anything for ya _

_I would go through all this pain _

_Take a bullet straight through my brain _

_Yes, I would die for ya, baby _

_But you won't do the same _

_If my body was on fire _

_Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames _

_You said you loved me, you're a liar _

_'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby _

_But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya _

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya _

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya _

_You know I'd do anything for ya _

_I would go through all this pain _

_Take a bullet straight through my brain _

_Yes, I would die for you, baby _

_But you won't do the same _

_No, you won't do the same _

_You wouldn't do the same _

_Ooh, you never do the same _

_No, no, no, no_

The audience cheered and we ran off stage. "Oh man I thought I was going to pass out! I was so nervous!" "Sarah!" Her family came backstage. She ran to them. "Amanda, sweetie!" Her grandparents waved. She ran to them. I waited. Maybe I thought it up. "Kim! Kim, honey!" I saw her. "Mom!" I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her. "You came!" "How could I not! Oh, you're my little angel!" "Alright that's enough" My dad. He still looked drunk. My mom set me down. "No, we are not taking her away from here" He ignored her. "C'mon Kim" "She. Is not. Going" My mother growled. My dad glared at her. He walked toward her and leaned in and whispered to her. "She is coming whether you like it or not" He grabbed my wrist, but I pulled away "No" "No?" "I-I'm not leaving! And- And you can't make me!" He scowled. He grabbed my arm and tried to drag me away. I tried to pull away, then I screamed. "Shut up!" He smacked me across the face. "Kim!" "Security!" My mother pulled me away from him, just before he grabbed her, causing me to fall backwards.

Amanda and Sarah rushed over and both held me close. I was crying and scared. The guards got my mother and father separated. "Get him to the police." My dad cursed as he was escorted out. "I'll get back at you for this!" "Ma'am…"They carefully led my mother out to safety. I cried softly as Amanda and Sarah caressed me.

**Poor Kim…this is why i couldn't explain...will things turn out better, or worse? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, this is gonna be sad…if you want, listen to River flows in you. The reason that song is that it is sad…**

_Sarah POV/6 years old: _

We just finished with another performance. We raced off the stage and backstage. "Great job, guys!" I saw Kim look a little down. "Hey kid what's wrong?" "I didn't see my mother…" "Oh don't worry Kim, maybe she wasn't able to make it." She sighed. "Kim…" Our teacher walked over to her and handed her a letter, then hugged her. She walked of leaving us a look of confusion.

"What was that about?" "I don't know" Kim opened the letter and read it. I turned to Amanda. "What do you think is wrong?" She shrugged. Kim gasped. We looked at her and tears were falling. "Kim?" "Kim what's wrong?" She then bust up crying and ran, dropping the letter. Amanda picked it up and we read it.

_Dear Kimberly Johnson, daughter of Susan and Marcus Johnson,_

_We regretfully inform you that your mother, Susan, was murdered by your father, Marcus. He is held for trial and will spend the rest of his life in prison. Susan was shot in the chest when your father escaped prison. We feel great sympathy for you…_

We read no further. "Oh no…" "Kim!" We ran after her. We found her in our room, crying her heart out on her bed. "Oh Kim…" "He murdered her!" She looked at us with a tear stained face. "He killed her! He killed my mother!" She started crying again and buried her face in her pillow. "Kim" We went over and we hugged her. We knew we couldn't make her stop crying.

_3 days later_

Me and Amanda were in class, Ms. Julian was trying to get us to dance. "Okay one more time" She stated the music again, but after a while we both stopped. Ms. Julian sighed and turned it off. "Girls, what is wrong?" "It-It doesn't feel right without Kim." "Yeah, we aren't a team without her" Kim left a few days ago for her mother's funeral. "Girls, I know that…but you can't keep stopping like this." "Well, clearly they aren't up for the task of the HUGE dance recital of the year." Marisa. "Maybe I could do it" Ms. Julian sighed. "Girls if you don't practice, Marisa will take your place" "She can dance for the president!" "We won't do it without Kim!" "Well I guess I have no-"

"Wait!" We turned to the door and there was…"Kim!" We ran over and hugged her. She was already in her practice outfit. "What are you doing here?" "I can't leave my team!" "Well, looks like they will perform" Marisa huffed and stormed out. We laughed. "Well, let's get ready to practice! You have a big dance recital later in the year!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, now if you have been very patient I will be finish with this soon and will make my new story. And I have a name! Ninjago: The new ninja…Tell me what you think of the name!**

_Amanda/6 1/2 years:_

Oh my god! The biggest recital we've had! There are news reporters in there. I-I-I can't breathe! I was back stage with Sarah and Kim, Kim breathing in a paper bag. "That's it…in…out…in…out. Slowly, okay?" I swallowed. "Look at us. Only 6 ½ and we are in a HUGE recital!" Kim was about to panic again and started to breathe in the bag again. "Slowly, slowly" Kim started to calm down. "O-Okay I'm good" "Hey girls!" Oh no…Marisa. Her blond curls bobbed as she came over.

"Well good. Luck, and don't worry about ALL those reporters broadcasting this all over the world." Kim panicked again and breathed in the bag. "Well, anyway, good luck" She walked over. "Oh I hate her!" "Relax, okay" Sarah huffed. Kim took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay I'm better now that she's gone" "Girls get ready you're getting ready to go on" We all took a deep breath. "Let's go" We walked out on stage.

_Kiss the rain (works when you listen to the lyrics on youtube)_

_I often close my eyes_

_And I can see you smile_

_You reach out for my hand_

_And I'm woken from my dream_

_Although your heart is mine_

_It's hollow inside_

_I never had your love_

_And I never will_

_CHORUS_

_And every night_

_I lie awake_

_Thinking maybe you love me_

_Like I've always loved you_

_But how can you love me_

_Like I loved you when_

_You can't even look me straight in my eyes_

_I've never felt this way_

_To be so in love_

_To have someone there_

_Yet feel so alone_

_Aren't you supposed to be_

_The one to wipe my tears_

_The on to say that you would never leave_

_The waters calm and still_

_My reflection is there_

_I see you holding me_

_But then you disappear_

_All that is left of you_

_Is a memory_

_On that only, exists in my dreams_

_CHORUS_

_I don't know what hurts you_

_But I can feel it too_

_And it just hurts so much_

_To know that I can't do a thing_

_And deep down in my heart_

_Somehow I just know_

_That no matter what_

_I'll always love you_

_So why am I still here in the rain_

They cheered. People stood up clapping, flashes of cameras. We bowed and ran off stage to backstage. "We…We did it!" We shrieked and hugged each other. We all were crying. "Girls you were wonderful!" We then heard shouts and reporters came back with camera and microphones. "C'mon girls." Our teacher got us back to our room. We collapsed on our beds.

"Girls, I am so proud of you" "Thank you Ms. Julian" She left. Sarah fell back on her bed, and it wasn't long before we heard her soft snoring. Me and Kim giggled. "Great job Kim" "Thanks" She frowned. "What's wrong?" "My-My mother wasn't able to come…because…" I smiled. "But she will still love you…and she's in a better place." She smiled. "You're right" She yawned. "Night" "Night Kim" She lay down and fell asleep. My eyes drifted to my picture if my parents. I picked it up. We looked so happy in the picture. I smiled. For I knew they were in a better place too.

**Awww. That's sweet. And I may do a time lapse cause I can't think of anything lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm doing a time lapse cause I'm really anxious to start on my next story. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

_Kim POV/ 16 years:_

It was one of my favorite times of the year. Christmas. It was just me and Amanda in our room. Sarah left to spend it with her family. I was reading one of my Christmas novels. An ice princess fell in love with a regular mortal, but it was against the laws. But her love for him was to strong, and he loved her the same. I got to the part when the kissed in the snow under the mistletoe tree. I sighed. "You okay?" "Yeah…just read something really sweet" "Cool" She read the title. "An icy love?" "Yeah" "That's different" She went over and sat on her bed. I glanced at Sarah's bed. "Do you think she's having fun?" "Yeah, but I bet she wants to be here"

There was a knocking at our door. "I'll get it" Amanda got up as I marked a place in my book. She opened the door. "Oh, hi Jenny" "Hey. There's a little Christmas party going on in the practice room." "Really? We'll be there in a bit" "See you there" Amanda closed the door. "Well, looks like we have something to do" "Sweet"

We walked down to the practice room. Jenny wasn't kidding. There were Christmas décor all around the room "Wow" "Nice job!" Jenny and Anna, some friends of ours, came over and gave us some eggnog. "Well, to a Merry Christmas." "And a happy new year" We all clicked our cups.

This was so much fun! There were so many Christmas treats too! A Christmas tree towered in the middle of the room, fully decorated. "Please Amanda!" I turned and saw Jenny and Anna begging Amanda about something. "Aw c'mon, it's a party!" "I'll think about it" Amanda walked over to me. "What was that about?" "They want me to sing tonight" I smiled. Amanda glanced at me. "Kim…" "C'mon, Christmas angel!" I started pushing her towards the stage where they were holding singings.

"Kim!" "Hey, Amanda is gonna sing!" People started to come over. "Kim I hate you!" Amanda was laughing. When she got on the small stage someone out a microphone in her hand. "Well, what should I sing?" People shouted out requests. "Hang on" I whispered in her ear. She smiled. "Nice" I went over to the CD player and started the song.

_Last Christmas/ Cascada":_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby do you recognize me?_

_Well it's been a year it doesn't surprise me_

_Happy Christmas_

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying "I love you" I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_A crowded room friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice_

_My god I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man under cover but_

_you tore me apart_

_Ooooh_

_Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man under cover but you tore me apart_

_Maybe next year I'll give it to someone_

_I'll give it to someone special._

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone_

_I'll give it to someone special._

Everyone applauded and cheered. I got 2 glasses of eggnog. I walked up on the stage next to Amanda and handed her one. "To a Merry Christmas!" "And a Happy New year!" "Here, Here!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a chapter or 2…I think….review!**

_Amanda/20 years POV:_

Well this is it…Graduation. Me and the girls were packing up our things. Kim was trying hard not to cry. "It's-it's okay Kim. It's stressful for all of us" She sighed. "Oh think of everything! I'm-I'm going to miss this school!" Sarah has been quiet. "Sarah? You okay?" She nodded. "I'll-I'll miss this school" "Sarah…" Then they both seemed to cry into each other's shoulders. I couldn't help but laugh a little. I went over and hugged them. "Who-Who am I kidding! I-I love this crazy school!"

Kim wiped her eyes. "Well, let's get ready" We got dressed in our performance dresses. Cut into triangles at the bottom, thick spaghetti straps, each of ours a different color. "Girls… I'll never forget this" "M-Me either" "Ditto" There was knocking at the door, and Ms. Julian's head popped in. Her hair, always in a bun, was grey, with hints of her brown hair. "Well girls. Are you ready?" We nodded. We followed her to the graduation room. It was filled with people, lots of them. We stood in line, for we were a group. The principal stood up on stage. "Well, this is day where our old students graduate." There were applauses. "Well, let's get going now" He cleared his throat as he began to call names.

As the line moved forward, we were all nervous. Then, Marissa's name was called. Her applause was loud. She waltzed off stage. "Amanda, Sarah, Kim" We got up there and he handed us our diplomas. We were about to walk off, then he cleared his throat. "Now, before the leave, I want to say…there were the best students that we have ever had here" We could here Marissa gasp. We stood where we were. "Now, I've never seen any other group work so well together…and never have I seen a group offer to give up an honor…for a friend…that is as close as a sister." We stood there…then the applause grew. Everyone we whistling, cheering, and applauding as loud as they could. We started to get tears in our eyes.

"Now before you walk off, here" He gave us medals. "For the most amazing dance moves." He gave a medal to Sarah. "For never giving up" He gave Kim a medal" "And…" He gave me a medal. "For the one who sounds like an angel" The applause was even louder. We walked off…then started crying. Never had we received such compliments. "Girls" Ms. Julian was going to take our picture. We posed. _Click_. She gave us the photo. "Also…" She handed us a book. _The best team ever._

We opened it up…and it was all about us! The day we arrived, our first performance…everything! "Ms. Julian…thank you!" We hugged her. "Well…good job…" Marissa mumbled and stalked off. We looked at each other in disbelief. "Did we-?" "Just get a compliment-?" "From Marissa?" I shook my head and laughed. "This day just gets better!" We hugged each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! This is actually the last chapter…maybe. But all the same, review!**

_3 years later_

_Kim POV:_

I'm walking home from my job. It was a nice day here in town. I come up to the apartment were me and Sarah live. Amanda left sometime time ago, something about a dream. Oh well. We still got letters from her. Her saying she became a ninja, all the missions, even about the ninja the selves. She always talked about one in particular. Kai, I think his name was.

I get inside to the coolness of the building. "Oh, Kim you got a letter." The desk lady handed me a letter. "Thank you. Did you see Sarah?" "Yes, went right up" "Thank you" I walk up the steps leading to our apartment. I put the key in the lock and walk inside. "Hey Kim" Sarah came from the back bedrooms. "What's that?" "A letter" I put my stuff up and opened it. "It's from Amanda" I read it. "She's coming over!" "Really?" Sarah walked over and read the letter. "Sweet! Tomorrow she said" "Oh, I can't wait!" "Wonder why she's coming" "Who cares?" Sarah laughed. "Your right"

Later we started to get ready to make dinner. I notice Sarah grab a cook book. "Sarah, I think I'll cook tonight" "Don't worry I got it" She started to read the recipe. _"Oh no" _Sarah can't quite cook. I went in beck rooms to clean up. I wanted it to be nice for Amanda when she came. I then finished cleaning after a good 20 minutes. _"There" Beep Beep Beep!_ Black some started to fill the hallway. I rushed to the kitchen. Sarah had just used the fire extinguisher. "Um…whoops" The food she attempted to make looked like charcoal. "What were you trying to make?" "Um…chicken, I think" I sighed, then managed to scrape off the brunt food into the trash. Luckily I had leftovers from the night before. When we finished eating, we cleaned up and headed off the bed.

I woke up that morning, the light starting to shine through the window. I got up and got dressed. "Sarah, up" I hit her with a pillow. "Ug" She dragged herself out of bed and went in the bathroom to get dressed. I polished the counter of the kitchen and made some lemonade. When I finished, there was a knocking at the door. "Coming!" I went over, opened…and there stood Amanda.

Sarah POV:

I'm walking home from my job. Man those little kids are tougher than they look. I went in the apartment building and go in the apartment room me and Kim are staying in. I put my stuff up and go to the back room. I then glance at the picture on the nightstand. Me, Amanda, and Kim. Our last day at the school. I sighed. Those were the good old days.

_Skipping to the morning_

I woke up to a pillow hitting me in the face. "Sarah, up" I groan and practically fall out of bed. I walk into the bathroom and got dressed. I stared in the mirror and I pulled my hair into it's usual ponytail. I continue staring at my reflection. I used to be a little girl always getting in trouble. Now look at me…still kinda get in trouble every now and then, but…I'm more mature. I'm losing the old me. I heard a knocking at the door and Kim going to answer it. A minute later, "Sarah, She's here!" I follow Kim to the dining room…to see my old friend Amanda.

**Well, that's it, cause you should know how it goes from there. Anyway, I will start on my new story soon. And i changed my profile. You can see who the new team will be. And i need to know how to get a 3rd picture on here cause i don't know how. Peace people!**


End file.
